Amistad
by Haru-chan.iceage6
Summary: Un día como otro salir un rato a contemplar la vida por ultima vez... puede traer divertidas personas que sin conocerte confíen en ti... lastima que solo las veras una vez... Diego, Soto, Lenny, Oscar y Zeke amigos hasta de mil y un días... cuatro memorias que le recordaran, un corazón que esperara para latir de nuevo junto a los otros cuatro, una amistad...


Hola hola ya aparecí les traigo un pequeño fic que quise compartir, no he muerto los veo en 3 días o mas en el fic de odio vs amor, disfrútenlo es para compensar mi ausencia en parte.

Esta historia es mia, los personajes son propiedad de twenty centrury fox y blue sky studios.

Amistad

Sol, mucho calor, un poco de brisa fresca en un pueblo de Veracruz, por sus costas, no tan cerca de ellas, en un parque cerca de la playa estaba yo, un niño, por mi estatura muchos asumen que tengo 7 años, pero tengo 8 hoy lo cumplo, estoy solo sentado en un columpio viendo un caracol desplazándose en el pasto.

-Soto ¡ven aquí! ¡Me las vas a pagar! -Escuche el grito de otro niño, voltee a fijar mi vista en los recién llegados, otros chiquillos corriendo, uno de cabello morado bien peinado correteando a uno de cabellos rubios. Ríen…están jugando. Yo volví mi vista al caracol como si no los hubiera visto, hasta que sentí una mano tocar mi hombro, voltee lentamente y un poco la cabeza para toparme con el de cabello amarillo.

-Hola, me llamo Soto ¿Y tú? -Me pregunto sonriendo energéticamente, yo sorprendido conteste

-Diego… - Soto se pasó por entre los columpios para verme mejor creo… seguro mis características: más pequeño que él, delgado, de grandes y tiernos (según mis padres) ojos verdes oliva y alborotado cabello naranja.

Soto: ¿Qué haces aquí? -Se le noto curiosidad en la voz, le seguí con la mirada, encontrándome ahora viendo sus ojos medianos y cafés algo fuerte, respondí un suave "nada". El me sonrió y dijo alegre -¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!-

Solo parpadee como si no entendiera que decía, antes de poder decir algo, sentí como otro de los niños me sujeto la muñeca derecha algo fuerte y me jalo. Obligándome a pararme y correr hacia los otros 2 chiquillos.

-Oscar no te pases! -Le regaño un niño gordito de cabello negro y ojos verde claro. Soto nos alcanzó y solo me sonrió -Siempre es así tranquilo-

-Hola soy Zeke, disculpa a Oscar esta loco Dijo el 4to niño, delgado cabello castaño y ojos color miel, a lo que el de cabello morado, Oscar creo le dijo, mirándolo y soltándome -Loco tu- . Note como el niño gordito rodo los ojos, me miro y sonriendo me dijo -Yo me llamo Lenny- Cruzo los brazos y se dirigió al de cabello castaño y al de pelo morado -Ustedes calmados ya- .

Escuche a Soto decir entre risas -Lo van a asustar- .Lenny pegando botes de alegría grito -ay que ir a la playa y hacer castillos de arena- Vi como Oscar lo meditaba y Soto llamo la atención de los 3 y la mía -Dejen que Diego opine- Yo mire a los demás sin saber que hacer o decir, yo no convivía con nadie, en la escuela soy como un fantasma y no tengo hermanos o hermanas, Oscar me miro como si ocultara algo y simplemente encogió los hombros y me pregunto -¿Vienes o no?- Yo mire el suelo, -Déjalo, a ti nadie te presiona Oscar- Le espeto el de cabello rubio, Zeke me agarro la muñeca llamando mi atención, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa -No pasa nada malo, vamos- y tiro levemente de mi muñeca, camine sin saber porque los 5 llegamos a la playa, no nos acercamos al mar tanto pero si lo suficiente para poder acarrear agua con las manos para hacer los dichosos castillos.

Lenny solo hizo montañas poniéndoles una concha o estrellita en la cima haciéndonos reír a Soto Zeke y a mi, mientras Oscar negaba con la cabeza y sonreía, Soto entre risas decía que no lo superaríamos, yo hice una montaña mediana y otras a su alrededor pequeñas, y le pregunte "¿ya te supere?". Oscar ahora si se comenzó a reír y Lenny se tiro en la arena riendo a carcajadas mientras decía "¿Vez Soto? Eso es arte, alguien supo apreciar la mia". Sonreí y reí, contagiándome de su alegría por primera vez… y posiblemente la última, al recordarlo mire el cielo ya con toques rojizos, naranjas y rosas, mire el horizonte, el mar calmado, soplo el viento revolviéndonos el cabello sonreí y me entraron ganas de llorar.

Zeke, me dio un leve codazo y le mire -Vamos a hacer un juntos- asentí sonriendo, tuvimos que mojar más arenas y buscar conchas pero encontré un caracol mediano vacío un poco sucio, al regresar con él y sentarme a su lado, Lenny puso cara de asombro y creo que susurro "que bonito". Tras una hora de trabajo había 2 castillos pequeños, bonitos, una era de Soto, Oscar y Lenny. El otro de Zeke y mío. Me levante tomándolos desprevenidos, me miraron curiosos, me limite a sonreír levemente, sacudí mi pantalón…

-Me tengo que ir a casa, mis padres ya deben andar algo preocupados. Ya es un poco tarde… Adiós -Me despedí, para dar media vuelta y e irme corriendo, si mis padres ya me estarían buscando. Alcance a oír un "Hasta luego" al unísono de los 4 niños que conocí, energético y alegre.

-Espera! -Oí a Soto, me detuve y voltee, él se paró y pregunto -¿Mañana jugamos de nuevo?- Abrí un poco los ojos y creo que estos dilataron un poco… no estaba seguro. Pero la esperanza no se debe perder ¿o si? Tal vez si… -Si, aquí lo veo si quieren-. Oscar se levantó y dijo -¡Hasta mañana amigo!- los otros le imitaron levantando su mano y moviéndola de una lado a otro. Sonreí y asentí, pero marcharme ahora sí, nadie me llamo nunca amigo…. Ya más adelante iba caminando y una voz me saco de mis pensamientos… era Lenny. "¿Vives por acá?" voltee un poco la cabeza y asentí "¿Qué haces aquí?" se me escapo preguntar. El solo sonrió y me contesto "Vivo por alla" señalo con su mano la calle en la que daría vuelta. Al llegar a la esquina hablo -De tu chaqueta cayo esto- Extendió su mano derecha, la cual sujetaba un libro pequeño y también extendió la izquierda en la que estaba el caracol que había encontrado. -El caracol es tuyo a fin de cuantas… - Pronuncio mirándome

Cerré los ojos y le dije -pueden quedárselo, es suyo- solo tome el libro. Lenny me miro confundido, y lo acerco a su pecho sujetándolo con ambas manos -No. Dijo y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro -ES DE LOS 4, Hasta mañana- . Le devolví el saludo y me fui a mi casa, al llegar mis padres me recibieron y con una sonrisa triste y nerviosa me preguntaron -¿Listo para mañana?

-Creo que no- Yo al menos no guardaba ya esperanza. Puse el libro en la mesa y cene algo ligero me fui a mi cuarto, en el camino sentí que el piso me daba vueltas, mis piernas no respondieron y caí al suelo, trate de apoyarme en la pared y comencé a toser… solo sentía dolor en el pecho, mis piernas no respondían, y un líquido rojo proveniente de mi boca caía al suelo. No sé qué paso no podía pensar solo escuche un grito preocupado pronunciar mi nombre… otro mareo y un golpe contra el suelo… -¡Diego!...

Al día siguiente estaba parado en la playa viendo el horizonte era ya tarde como las 4, creo que Soto, Oscar, Lenny y Zeke no vendrán, con lo que paso y Lenny viviendo cerca de donde yo… pues ya seguro se enteraron. No me sorprende lo esperaba, cuando existen bajas posibilidades ¿Qué hacer? Nada… Hoy yo ya tengo… tenía 8 años y me operarían… por eso no creí que pudiese venir a jugar, y aquí estoy…

-No es cierto, Lenny es un chiste ¿verdad? -Pregunto Oscar, escuche sus pisadas, si vinieron. Sonreí levantado lamirada viendo el océano… no tenía tanto tiempo -Zeke, no llores. -Dijo Soto tratando de calmarlo- Lenny solo se sentó cerca de un tercer castillo que entre todos hicimos y en la cima poso el caracol. -No es broma- Susurro y su voz quebró -Lo busque en la mañana…

Sus palabras, el llanto… no no debía llorar aun no…entre mas querían tratar de hablar, escuche claramente como rompían en llanto, mi nota en la arena decía mucho? Producía dolor?

" _me hubiese encantado jugar un poco más así que encontrare la forma de volver con ustedes pera seguir riendo, me enseñaron eso y se los agradezco… los quiero… gracias, gracias…"_

Sus lágrimas y Zeke, Pronunciando mi nombre, solo me hizo gritar sin pensarlo:

-Perdón!

…Y me miraron… lo sentí, era no muy visible, sonreí, me voltee y les sonreí tiernamente aunque no por ello triste -Lamento que no pudiéramos jugar otro día más, pero gracias por darme un único día de alegría real, no lo olvidare…amigos- pronuncie suavemente

Soto: Gracias a ti -Respondió sonriendo-

Lenny: No te olvidaremos -Se enjuago las lágrimas tratando de ver mejor con sus manos-

Zeke: YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO! -Grito a todo pulmón con dolor al despedirse, y con muchas lágrimas impidiéndole ver y resbalando por su mejillas-

Oscar: Debo admitir que si fuiste un gran amigo, eres un egoísta nosotros deberíamos agradecerte tonto. -Hablo mirándome con ojos cristalinos-

Soto: Oscar! -Lo miro algo molesto-

-no pasa nada, lo siento enserio… - No no no aun no, no debía llorar, debía mostrarles que en verdad me daba alegría verlos y no la tristeza de dejarlos atrás…

Solo sonrieron y se acercaron entre ellos para abrazo grupal mientras me veían y prometieron que me esperarían aquí para cuando pudiese volver…

…el viento y el sol me llevaron de ahí me vieron por última vez….el tiempo de espera acabo… podía irme tranquilo… Cumplí mi promesa pues volví aquí para jugar pero no hubo mucho tiempo. Soy Diego y no quiero contar la historia de lo que acabo con mi vida, porque es mi historia y no la suya… Al menos puede decirle a la vida que pega como niña… antes de morir ¿Y tú curioso lector? ¿Qué le dirás a la vida?...


End file.
